


In That Irresistible Way

by nonebutyou



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonebutyou/pseuds/nonebutyou
Summary: Five moments in the lives of a small-town private investigator and his amnesiac boyfriend.(There's a lot of laughter.)





	In That Irresistible Way

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the upcoming weeks of Paul/Will, I challenged myself to write something without any angst. It was mostly a success!
> 
> This is set in the indeterminate future, when everything is (I hope) sunshine and rainbows. No spoilers here.

—

_five._

‘I’ve technically died before, you know,’ Will panted, shoving back his damp hair as they rounded a curve in the path. ‘I should be spending every day celebrating my continued existence, not punishing myself like this.’

Paul grinned, slowing down when he realised Will was valiantly attempting to lengthen his stride to keep up. Will wasn't out of shape— far from it, as Paul knew very well— but they’d already been running for half an hour at a fairly intense pace, and even Paul was starting to feel a burn in his legs. Taking pity on Will, he gestured to a cluster of trees up ahead.

‘Let's take a break over there,’ he suggested. ‘You look like you're about to collapse.’

‘I think I’m going to,’ Will said, and he really did drop alarmingly quickly the second they were under the shade of the trees, sprawling out onto the grass.

‘Are you okay? We can cut this short and walk back instead.’

Will waved a hand dismissively. ‘I’ll be fine. Just give my lungs a moment to recover.’

Paul sat down next to him, picking up Will’s water bottle and balancing it on top of his stomach.

‘You didn't have to come with me today,’ Paul said, watching him uncap the bottle and drink gratefully. ‘I mean, I appreciate it, but there's a reason Eric’s the only one who likes running with me.’

‘It’s not that bad,’ Will assured him. He looked awkward and shy all of a sudden, which Paul was starting to recognise was a precursor to him saying something irresistibly sweet. ‘I like spending the morning with you, even if we’re running like the apocalypse is coming.’

What Paul felt for Will wasn't love yet, but in moments like these, he really thought he was barely a step away from it.

‘Wow, don't tell me I can make you speechless just by being cheesy,’ Will said with raised eyebrows.

Paul rolled his eyes and bent down, catching Will’s smile in an affectionate kiss. Will’s hands slid into Paul’s hair, eager as always to have him closer. They spent long minutes kissing lazily until Paul found himself pressing Will into the grass in a way that wasn't strictly acceptable in public.

‘Isn't it more fun having me run with you?’ Will asked, letting Paul pull back far enough to see his smug expression.

‘Who says I don't do this with Eric?’

Will made a face and shoved him away. ‘That’s my _uncle_ you’re talking about.’

‘Yeah, I regretted that the second I said it,’ Paul admitted, but he couldn't help laughing, anyway.

Will got to his feet, snagging his water bottle on his way up. He looked dishevelled in a way that made Paul wonder why he'd opted to spend his morning running, of all things.

‘Okay,’ Will said, either oblivious to the way Paul was eyeing him or ignoring it. ‘You wanted to run, and apparently, I’m insane enough to want to run with you. Let's go before I change my mind.’

He took off without another word. Paul laughed and chased after him.

—

_four._

Paul had thought Sami was terrifying when it came to people digging up her son’s grave or lying about his undead status, but it was nothing compared to facing her as her son’s boyfriend. Sami looked at him like she had a finger poised over a button to blow up his life and she was just waiting for an excuse to push it. It was incredibly unnerving how little she blinked.

‘Mom. _Mom_.’ Will waved his fork in front of her face. ‘Stop staring at Paul; you’re creeping him out. And me, too, actually.’

‘I just don't get it!’ Sami burst out, dropping her own fork with a clatter. ‘Aren't there any other guys in Salem you could date, Will?’

Will was very patient in his response. ‘There are, but they're not Paul.’

‘You mean the Paul who was in love with your husband and destroyed your marriage?’

Marlena sighed and glanced up from the chocolate cake she had been quietly eating. Next to her, John shot Paul a sympathetic look.

‘Really, Samantha,’ Marlena said, disapproval clear in her voice. ‘I know you’re… confused, but Will and Paul have evidently worked through all of that. Their relationship is no one’s business but theirs.’

‘I think it _is_ my business if my son’s getting involved with someone who’s already hurt him before. Something he doesn't even remember, I might add.’

‘I might not remember it,’ Will said mildly, like he’d learned that was the best way to deal with Sami, ‘but I’m pretty sure I was the one who was married and did the cheating.’

Sami looked like she was gearing up to fight Will on his own behalf, which was a little funny if Paul stopped to think about it. Mostly he just wanted to get out of there.

‘Anyone else want more coffee? I’ll bring the pot out,’ he said, grabbing his cup and escaping to the kitchen before anyone could answer.

He wasn't there long before Will joined him, leaning back against the counter next to him. They stood in companionable silence for a while, Paul sorting through his thoughts until Will nudged him lightly and drew his attention away from his coffee.

‘Sorry about my mom.’

Paul shrugged and gazed back down. ‘Some of what she said was right, you know. We do have a very messy history that you don't remember.’

‘Paul. Listen to me. Don't— don’t go disappearing into your own head.’ Will moved in front of him and took his cup away, setting it carefully on the counter. ‘I know enough, and I trust you to tell me the rest when I ask you. And my mom might not want to hear it, but our history is just that. I like you now, the way I am and the way you are.’

It wasn't quite as simple as that for Paul, not with the doubts Sami had stirred up, but it was hard to resist Will’s wide-eyed earnestness. Paul took a steadying breath and tugged him into a hug, taking comfort in his increasingly familiar warmth. It would be nice, he thought, to stay like this forever.

As if in answer to that, Sami appeared in the doorway. They stared at each other over Will’s shoulder. Paul wasn't sure what Sami was thinking, but to his surprise, her expression softened and she shook her head, like she was suddenly resigned to something unpleasant.

‘Get back out here, boys,’ she said, spinning around to head out again. ‘I have some more questions, but I promise I’ll be nicer about it.’

‘I wouldn't take that bet,’ Will whispered into his ear before giving his hand a squeeze. ‘Come on. The dragon is waiting.’

‘Will Horton, I heard that!’ Sami called out.

Will tried his best to stifle his laughter, but Paul didn't bother hiding his smile as they followed her together.

—

_three._

There was wrapping paper rustling under Paul’s hands and tape stuck to one of his fingers. He attempted to shake it off even as he sucked another kiss into the hollow of Will’s throat.

‘This is so wrong,’ Will moaned, which was completely at odds with the way he was frantically pulling at the hem of Paul’s shirt. ‘I feel like my mom’s going to know what I was doing while I was wrapping the kids’ presents.’

‘That's because you always look so guilty around her when she catches us together. And here I thought you were completely shameless.’

Will’s penchant for plaid shirts made it much easier for Paul to get to skin than it was for Will. He ignored Will’s pleading and focused on undoing every button slowly, marking each exposed patch of skin with a hot, biting kiss. Will’s grip on Paul’s shirt loosened.

‘That's— _ah_ — mostly true. But isn't it weird to have your mom see you kissing someone? I feel like it should be weird.’

‘No. Why should it be?’

Paul could almost hear Will getting distracted as he reached the last button and traced the flush spreading over Will’s chest back up with his tongue.

‘Fine, it’s just me, then. Maybe it's because—’

Will broke off with a sharp gasp when Paul licked over his right nipple. He gave up on Paul’s shirt completely to urge Paul on.

‘Well?’ Paul asked, smiling. ‘Because what?’

‘What?’

‘You said “maybe it’s because” and then you stopped.’

‘I wonder why,’ Will said, half-naked, writhing under Paul’s mouth and hands, and still sarcastic.

Paul smirked and levered himself up, balancing neatly over Will’s body like he was halfway through a push-up.

‘Tell me what you were going to say,’ he said.

‘I can't believe you're treating a guy who died but was actually kidnapped for two years like this.’

‘How long are you going to play that card?’ Paul watched Will eye the muscles in his arms with grudging admiration; it was so obvious he was fighting the urge to touch.

‘Fine. I’m weird about kissing you around my mom because I think she can tell what I’m always thinking.’

‘Which is?’

‘That I want you to fuck me,’ Will said, breathtakingly bold as always. ‘Like now. I can't even wrap some presents for my sisters and brother without clothes coming off.’

Will slid his hands along Paul’s forearms and raised an eyebrow like a challenge. ‘Satisfied?’

Paul sat up and stripped off his shirt. ‘Very. And you’re about to be, too.’

He let himself fall back onto the bed to the sound of Will’s delighted laughter.

—

_two._

The weather was warm enough that Will and Gabi thought it would be fun to take Arianna out for a teddy bears’ picnic. Paul wondered if he'd been invited just to lug along the truly staggering number of toys Ari had decided should join them. They were not, he noted as Ari methodically sat them along the edges of the picnic blanket, all confined to standard bears, either.

‘What is that one meant to be?’ he asked Gabi, nodding at the bean-shaped, green thing Ari was pulling from her bag.

‘It’s “the flu”,’ Gabi sighed. ‘Rafe gave it to her for her birthday. I think it was supposed to be a joke because everyone was giving her the usual bears and unicorns, but she loves it. I told her it’s one of the magic beans from "Jack and the Beanstalk". Big mistake.’

Paul smiled. ‘I’m guessing she tried to plant it.’

‘Of course. I don't even know why she would want a beanstalk to a giant’s house.’

‘Who wouldn't?’ Will chimed in from where he was helping Ari arrange the last of her party of toys. ‘It’d really liven things up around here, wouldn't it, Ari?’

Paul and Gabi exchanged exasperated glances as Ari giggled.

‘Do _not_ say that again,’ Gabi warned Will. ‘We’re all finally in a good place. We don't need any more livening up for a long time, thank you.’

If Paul hadn't known Arianna was Will’s daughter, the identical looks of mischief on their faces now would have clued him in. He didn't think Ari even knew what her parents were talking about; she was just happy to follow her father’s lead, like two distractingly cute peas in a pod. Or two beans on a beanstalk.

‘Thanks for coming today,’ Gabi said as Will took Ari’s hand and led her over to the swings. Gabi stretched her legs out happily, careful not to kick any of the toys. ‘Whenever Will is with us, all Ari wants to do is run around with him. It’s nice to have some company while they tire themselves out.’

‘He's very good with her.’ Paul watched Ari shriek with laughter as Will wobbled her around on her swing.

‘He's amazing. I was really worried for a while when he first came back… But Will with amnesia loves her just as much as he did before.’

Gabi rummaged through the picnic basket and surfaced with two juice boxes, one of which she offered to Paul with a grin. Paul wondered what his past self, high on the success of his baseball career, would have thought of him sitting in a small town park, drinking apple juice alongside his boyfriend’s daughter’s mother. He wondered if his past self would have been able to imagine just how happy he was.

‘Will told me about an interesting dinner you guys had at Marlena’s last month. The one with his mom.’

‘I don't know if I would call it interesting.’

Gabi laughed. ‘I get it. Sami can be totally crazy.’

‘I… won't disagree with that,’ Paul said ruefully. ‘But I can understand why she was being so… well, so Sami. Will was dead, then it turned out he wasn't; he just had amnesia. She was being protective.’

‘You’re way too nice sometimes,’ Gabi told him, giving him a friendly pat on the hand. ‘Even if Will hadn't already told her he was happy with you, which he says he did more than once, she should have been able to see it.’

Maybe Gabi could see his uncertainty, because her smile was gentle as she looked at him.

‘I’ve known Will for a long time. I’ve seen him in every kind of mood, through all kinds of craziness, and I can tell that he is really, really happy right now. And I think a big part of that is because of you.’

Paul put his juice down and leaned back on his hands, staring up at the sky. He didn't know what it was about Gabi that made him want to confess every last one of his doubts in himself and his relationship with Will.

‘I’m really happy, too. I am. I’m just… He has to get his memory back sometime, right? And I’m less sure of what he’ll feel when that happens.’

‘He’ll still remember what you’ve meant to him since he came back,’ Gabi reminded him. ‘I think that’ll be more important to him than what happened in the past.’

Ari was screaming gleefully as she leapt off the swing and Will chased after her, both of them running full pelt towards the picnic blanket.

‘And Paul, if there's one thing I’ve learned, living in Salem,’ Gabi said, sitting up and bracing herself to catch her daughter, ‘it's that nothing is more important than the present.’

—

_one._

Will woke as he usually did: slowly, and with a soft smile on his face. Paul knew this because he was habitually an early riser, but he could never bring himself to leave the bed when Will stayed over, especially when it was only every other weekend. Those were the only mornings he let himself lie in bed without any real urgency to get on with his day.

‘Good morning,’ Will said. He stretched languidly and then rolled to face Paul. ‘Sleep well?’

‘Always.’

‘Mm. Any plans today?’

‘I'm catching up with my dad about a case later. And we’re having a late lunch with Brady.’

‘Sounds fun.’

‘Want to come?’

Will looked thoughtful. ‘I would, but Claire wants to hang out today. I’m not sure when she wants to meet up.’

‘Just the two of you? I didn't know you and Claire were close.’

‘We’re not. But she said we’re cousins and I should get to know her better. I think she just wants me to buy her ice cream.’

Paul laughed.

‘It’s nice that she's reaching out, even if she's just trying to get dessert out of you.’

‘Yeah.’

Something in the way he said that made Paul curious.

‘What are you thinking?’

‘Hmm?’

‘You sounded a little weird just then.’

Will seemed amused. ‘You got that from one word?’

‘I’m very observant.’

‘Then why don't you figure out what I want right now?’

He waggled his eyebrows, which was so ridiculous that Paul burst into unrestrained laughter. Will was smiling fondly at him by the time he calmed himself down.

‘I was just thinking how nice it is to have so many people who care about me. Susan loved me in her own strange way, I guess, but I only had her and Roger in Memphis. It's kind of insane how big my family got when I came to Salem. I feel pretty lucky to have so many people to love.’

Paul couldn't resist touching him, just a quick kiss on his bare shoulder.

‘We're lucky to have you to love,’ Paul said firmly.

He would never get over the way Will never tried to hide anything he was feeling, the way Will’s eyes could light up and make Paul’s heart feel too full. Being with Will was always too much and not enough all at once.

‘That’s enough sap for one morning,’ Will informed him laughingly. He swung himself out of bed, dragging the sheets with him and leaving Paul uncovered, something he had no shame about openly appreciating. ‘I’m going to take a shower and I want you to come with me and be observant.’

Well. What choice did Paul have but to follow?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a real "flu" plush out there, which you can find on [ThinkGeek](https://www.thinkgeek.com/product/6708).


End file.
